


Desperate

by sexykittie444



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Underage - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexykittie444/pseuds/sexykittie444
Summary: Morty didn't expect Rick to look this desperate.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever posted so I hope its alright :) I had @Sakakiman look it over and said its awesome so thank youuuuu for betaing ♡♡♡ and yes I know the title is crap but I didnt know what else to put it as lolol

Soft panting fills the air with a few groans and moans sprinkles in. It was dark and hot in the bedroom of Morty Smith as he furiously jacked himself off to the thought of his grandfather Rick. He knows he should feel disgusted and horrible about himself but he can't help it, Today early on something happened while Morty was on a adventure with Rick, it was innocent maybe slightly embarrassing but not to Morty.

5 hours before~

After being told to wait in the space ship and wait for Rick to come back, Morty was bored as help, like He got that Rick had a important deal to make and didn't need "Yo--your clumsy ass to in-BURP-sult the wrong person and r-rruin this deal." So he was stuck here. With nothing to do. Absolutely nadda but to stare in space. So he did and he thought to make shapes by connecting the stars and naming them. He sees that the stars is able to make the shape of a rabbit, He thinks he should name it bouncer. Weird name, which He knows, but it feels right to him So he did name it bouncer but to make it fancier he called it 'Thee Bouncer'. Morty just giggled to himself and set off to name more stars.

An 1 hour later he camed up with 11 more names for 11 stars made shapes. One was shape of a snake looking dragon which was name 'Dragothic', another na-"MORTY OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

"RICK?! WHAT HAPP-HAPPENED!!?" Morty see laser bullets narrowly missing Rick. He scrambles to open the door for him and just as it opened a third way through Rick slipped in, slamed the door shut where a dozen of shots almost got him.

"We G-gotta go now!!"

"What happened Rick! Why are they shooting at you?!!?"

"Apparently they don't take k-BURP-kindly to getting their princess drunk and fucked.”

“Jeez Rick really!? An-and you told me to stay put so I don't ‘ruin this deal’.” Morty complained to his Grandpa while he rolled his eyes.

“Oh Shut Up.” Replied Rick grumply. Morty once again rolled his eyes, slouched and pouted into his seat.

2 hours later~

Hours later Morty noticed the scientist was getting more squirmy as time went on, during the time Rick kept drink more from his flask which isn't helping with his squirming. Honestly it was making it worse for Mortys grandfather but the young teenager can't help thinking it was cute and actually kinda hot which freaks him out a bit. 

“Uuuuuuh shiiit man I gotta piss.” Rick roughly grabs his crotch. Morty seeing this makes his eyes wide and face deep red, just like a red apple. Morty looks away and crossed his legs to hide his chub from Rick and then asked.

“How uuh long until we get home?”

“A hour or so roughl---EYyy!!!!FUCK!!!” Morty swiftly looks back at Rick and sees him crouched over and the front of his pants has darking with piss. He seeing this made him scamble for napkins, once he found them he started pressing against Ricks crotch to absorb his grandfathers piss. Rick pushed Morty off himself and yelled.

“What The F-BURB-Fuck Kid!!!!!”

“I-uuuh-I Just Wantedd umm to Help Rick!!!! No Need To Get uhhh Ma….d…” once Morty looked into Ricks eyes and seen them teary and Ricks face flushed he stopped talking, he has never seen Rick like this. Never seen him looks so embarrassed, so ashamed to let himself be seen which is weird cause Morty has seen Rick covered in his puke or fully naked and in engaging in sex with other aliens and you would think he has no shame. But he does, he really does because right now he wouldn't be looking like he is wishing for the floor to swallow him whole. While Morty was thinking this he hears the hard loud sound of pissing. He looks back and see Rick more red if that was possible and the dark spot on his crotch grown and now there's a big steaming puddle beneath him. Morty has never been so hard in his life but Thank God Rick decided to shut his eyes in embarrassment.

“..-Hic!” Rick started crying softly, the young teen couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Rick Sanchez was Crying. This has killed Mortys borner instantly and now Morty defiantly dont know what to do at this very moment.

“R-ick!? Are you okay? Does something uhh hurt?!”

“NO! You -hic- asshole! I haven't been -hic- hurt, I'm Fuck-Hic-ING embarrassed!!! What grown man pissed himself?!!! SomeONe Like YOU -Hic- should be fucking pissing themselves instead!!?” Spats Rick onto Mortys face. The teen just wipes it off and he knows he should get angry and yell back but he couldnt. Not while Rick looks like this, with tears slowly dripping from his eyes, face flushed a dark red it looks like he has a high fever, the utter shame on his face while his pants soaked to the bone with piss...no he can't get mad at him, he looks too delicious like this, Morty needs to remember each moment of this until it's scarred onto his brain. In a calm and steady voice, with no stutter appearing Morty replied.

“I would like to help you clean up. Will you allow me to do that for you grandpa Rick?”

“....fine. Ya can help but don't think I owe you.” 

“that's fine with me Rick.”

Morty got up and made sure the ship was on autopilot and went to get more napkins and a change of clothes for Rick, they always keep a stash of their clothes just in case their current clothes become unwearable. He made rick strand up and got him out of his soaked clothes and got him to pat dry himself with a few tissues, even the kid know Rick would of got mad at him to even try pat dry him but it does suck he wouldn't be able to touch his bare damp skin with his hands. While Rick did that Morty got the napkins to soak up the puddle and Ricks wet seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed lol keep my motivation up to write more ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this If you would care to join Sin Corps you can join our Discord sever. https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
